Kim's Secret
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Kim has a secret. What will Ron think? Will this affect the team? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

**Rated either k+ or t i'm not to sure**

**Author's Note: **This is my first KP story so please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanx :)

* * *

**Kim's Secret**

_Middleton High_

Kim was at her locker, switching books for her next class, and lost in thought. _'How do I tell him? Will he be mad or glad?'_ She was scared. _'What if he never talks to me again? What will this do to the team?'_ Kim sighed and lowered her head.

A chipper voice came from behind her, "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Monique," Kim replied, not very cheerful or even turning around.

"Kim, have you told him yet?"

"No. I can't figure out how I want to break it to him."

Kim closed her locker and turned to face Monique.

"I mean how will he react? Will he be mad or happy? I… I just don't know what to do."

Ron was walking down the hall to meet up with Kim before class.

"Rufus, I can tell, this year is gonna be great. Nothing's gonna make this year…"

Ron stopped when he heard Kim and Monique talking, "He's gonna find out if you don't tell him."

"I know. It's just… I'm scared, Monique. How do I tell him?"

Ron looked down at Rufus. Rufus, in turn, just looked up at Ron. Then they both tried to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Girl, I know Ron, he'll understand. Trust me."

"I don't know. Ron doesn't take to well to change, and this is a pretty big change."

"Girl, just tell him. I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later."

Monique went down the hall and disappeared around the corner, leaving Kim by herself.

Ron turned around and started heading to his class.

"Well, Rufus, looks like I was wrong."

Rufus looked at Ron with a confused look on his face.

"Remember, I started to say nothing could make the year horrible, well I just found out what will."

Ron lowered his head in defeat. Rufus pated him on the leg, "Oh, sorry."

KPKPKPKPKP

After class, Kim walked out of the class room, but instead of going straight to her locker, she headed to Ron's locker.

Ron walked out his class room and headed for his locker. When he rounded the corner, he saw Kim standing there with her hand on his locker. She put her hand down, looked around, and then headed off to her locker.

Ron watched her leave then headed to his locker.

"She probably just wanted to stop by to say good bye."

He opened his locker and a note fell to the ground, but Ron was too distracted to notice it. Rufus, however, saw it fall and tried to get Ron's attention. When he couldn't he grunted and climbed down to the ground.

He picked up the note and jumped up and down, waving the note and making noise, but Ron still didn't notice. Rufus grunted again, placed the note in his mouth and climbed up Ron to his face, and stuck the note in Ron's face.

"Rufus, what's that?" Ron asked taking the note from Rufus.

Rufus crawled back down to Ron's pants pocket as Ron opened the note and began reading it.

_Ron,_

_I know you have football practice after school, but I really need to talk to you. Please, meet me at the park by the pond after practice._

_Love, _

_Kim_

"Talk? She needs to _talk_ to me? Rufus, do you know what that means? It means she's gonna break up with me, that's what it means."

Ron lowered his head in defeat again and just closed his locker and walked to his next class.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

_Park_

Kim was sitting on the bench next to the pond waiting for Ron.

"Ok, how do I tell him? Ron, I… no, we. Ughhh… why is this so hard?"

She stood up and started to pace. "Maybe if I just come right out and say it. No, I'm trying to break it to him easily."

She sat down frustrated and feeling defeated.

Ron walked toward the pond, trying to figure out why Kim wanted to _talk_ with him.

"I haven't been that bothersome, have I?" he asked Rufus.

Rufus poped out of Ron's pocket and shruged his shoulders. As they get closer to the pond, Ron saw Kim sitting on a bench looking frustrated.

Kim saw Ron walking towards her and stood up to greet him.

Ron walked up to Kim and she wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him. _'Is this the kiss good bye or a kiss that means I'm yours?'_ Ron thought as he returned the embrace and kiss.

When they broke off the kiss, Kim saw the confused look on Ron's face. She grabed his hands and took him to the bench and they both sat down. They both turned to look at each other in the eyes.

Kim took a deep breath before she started.

"Ron…"

"Kim, give it to me straight, have you found someone else?"

Kim just sat there shocked. She didn't expect that.

"What?"

"I overheard you and Monique talking. You were talking about how to tell me easily."

"Yes, we were, but about something totally different."

Ron sighed in relief. "Ok, then what did you want to tell me? Why were you so worried about how I was going to react? KP, you're not afraid of anything, but you said and you look scared. What is it? I can handle it."

Tears started to come to Kim's eyes. _'He thought I was gonna break up with him?' _

"Oh, Ron."

She threw herself into his arms and started to cry.

"KP, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron said with the softest, calmest voice that Kim has ever heard him use.

She sat back up, wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ron," she said laughing a little, "you don't have to worry about us breaking up. I love you, and I would never leave you."

Ron smiled, and then looked concerned.

"Then why did you need to talk to me?"

"Ron, do you remember that night after the mission that actually made me cry?"

"Not really," he replied, still a little confused.

"You know. The night where we fought Drakken and Shego. The night where my parents and brothers went out to that party that lasted 'til mid-night. The night we were alone."

Ron looked down trying to think of what she was talking about. When he finally remembered he looked back at Kim, blushing and smiling, "Oh, that night."

Kim giggled at his response, "Yeah, that night. The night we made out."

Ron blushed even more and could no longer look Kim in the eyes. Kim was patient. She knew she was embarrassing him, so she waited for him to say the next word.

When Ron finally composed himself long enough, he looked back at Kim, still a little confused, but now listening very well.

"So, what's the matter, KP?"

"Well, Ron, something happened that night. Something small but big."

Kim saw Ron's face scrunched up even more in confusion but then suddenly he went wide eyed.

"Are you sa… say…?"

Kim just nodded.

"Yes, Ron. I'm pregnant."

Ron just got up from the bench, still very shocked, and walked to the pond, sat down, and didn't move.

Kim let him be alone for a minute then got up and went over and sat down next to him.

Neither one of them talked for awhile, they just sat there, staring at their reflections in the water.

'_I'm gonna be a father? But I'm still in high school. How will this affect that? I do love Kim, but…'_

"Ron?"

Ron just looked into Kim's eyes. He could see fear in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"KP, I'll be here for you. No matter what."

Kim smiled and wraped her arms around his neck and started crying, "Oh, Ron."

Ron held her as she cried. _'Man, Kim is worse off than I am. Why I'm I worried about myself? Whatever happens, I will be right there beside her.'_

After awhile, Kim's crying died down and they sat there in silence, Kim still wrapped in Ron's embrace.

By now it's was getting dark and Kim sat up straight and looked at Ron, who was smiling and looking at her.

'_We've totally switched,'_ Kim thought, _'normally I'm the calm one, the one that's not afraid.'_

"It's getting late. Think we should head home?" asked Kim.

Ron stood up and offered his hand to Kim. She took his hand and they started walking to Kim's car.

"So, what do you think will happen now?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll take you home, and then I'll drive myself home, unless you want me to stay with you when you tell your parents?"

They continued to walk and talk until they got back in the car.

The ride to Ron's house was quiet and they both started to feel like they were strangers to each other. Then Ron broke the silence.

"KP, how is this gonna effect our lives?"

Kim stopped the car in front of Ron's house, then turned and took his hand.

"Ron, it'll all turn out fine. I promise. You'll continue to be the star of the football team, and I'll be there to cheer you on, even if it's not down there with the other cheerleaders."

Ron smiled, and then they both got out of the car and went inside to break the news to Ron's parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home."

"We're in her, Ronald," Mr. Stoppable replied.

Kim and Ron walked into the living room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable watching TV.

"Mom, Dad, we have something we need to tell you."

Kim walked up to Ron and locked arms with him to show her support.

"Don't worry, Ron," Kim whispered, "everything will be fine.

* * *

Well, I hope this was good. I'm planning on writing a sequel to this and that will be longer but I wanted to see what you guys thought of the story idea. So please R&R and tell me what you thought and if I should keep going on this story. Thanks.


End file.
